Ninjaformers
Team Ninja, an elite Autobot Elite Guard unit lead by Lloyd Prime. Travel along the Realm Corridor, protecting Autobot worlds from Decepticon forces. But within the darkness, a new threat emerges as Overlord, a cold and calculating Decepticon, plots to restart the war and rule over the universe. It will take everything Team Ninja has to defeat this powerful foe. Prologue A red and maroon car sped past. Their sleek design shimmering brightly. Behind them, a spiked red car raced forward, orange, red ad green shinning in the light. Speeding onwards, the red car turned, the maroon one following afterwards. The streets were large upon this world, meaning high speed driving was common. Coming to a dead end, the red car shifted form. A sleek robot stood, the maroon car following suit, her body the same as the red guy. ''"Kai, we're trapped." ''Kai nodded as he turned to face the maroon female. "I know sis, I know. But this reminds me of the time me and my squad were trapped on Oni and Dragon."'' He replied.'' The spiked car came to a stop and shifted form as he spoke. "I remember that time as well Autobot." Kai shook his head and turned to face the new guy. "Ronin, you left us shortly after we left."'' Ronin chuckled and armed his weapons.'' "I'm taking you in Major. That bounty will give me a lovely boost to my funds." Kai smirked. "Well, I did call for help." Behind Ronin, lights flashed to life before a yellowish orange car shifted form, her optics eyeing down Ronin. "Skylor, I wondered when you'd show up. Chen will pay triple to have his dirty claws on you."'' Ronin said. Skylor chuckled and leapt over to stand by Kai's side. "We may need a little something extra here Kai." She said. Kai nodded.'' "Of course. Nya, care to join us?"'' Nya nodded. The three quickly leapt into the air. Kai shifting his form till he formed legs and a crotch. Skylor and Nya shifting till they formed one arm and half the torso.'' Coming together, a head rose from the torso. "Triple power combination Skyfighter!"'' He said. Stand tall above Ronin. Ronin blinked.'' "I didn't ask for this. I'll pursue a target that isn't connected to you lot. If you catch what I mean."'' With that, Ronin transformed and left. Skyfighter quickly separated. Kai sighed.'' "These bounty hunters are becoming common placed, we need to report back to Cybertron." The Impulsive Lloyd watched as Cole rested in a chair. A can of oil rested nearby. Their ship, The Impulsive, had been gifted to them a long time ago. Correction, it came with Kai. He kept going on about it being an old friend, a brother of sorts. The red colouring was mixed in with gold here and there. Shaking his head, Lloyd blinked. "Ever since Optimus Prime's crew returned to Cybertron with Megatron in custody, these Decepticon uprisings have become more aggressive and planned out." '' He said. Cole shook his shoulders, the gold drill tips upon them moved along.'' "So?"'' He responded. "So? So how can you just sit around guzzling down oil like there's no problem?" ''Lloyd asked. Cole blinked. "Well, things have been quiet around this sector of space for sometime. We haven't had any problems in a while."'' The doors to the bridge opened fast.'' "I hope your not ruining my ship Cole."'' Kai said in a serious tone. Cole turned fast.'' "Kai! What are you doing back so soon?"'' He asked. Kai sighed and glanced at Lloyd.'' "Prime, we need to talk."'' Lloyd nodded.'' "Of course." The two walked into Lloyd's quarters. Kai took a seat opposite. ''"What is it?" ''Lloyd asked. Kai turned to face him slightly. "Out in the field, Nya, Skylor and I encountered a bounty hunter, Ronin. We've got bounties on our heads Prime."'' Lloyd sighed.'' "Kai, you don't have to call me Prime." Kai blinked. "Sorry. It's a habit."'' Lloyd nodded'' "And? What of these bounties?"'' Kai shook his head.'' "We need to deal with them. And I know who's placed them."'' Lloyd glanced at him.'' "Who?"'' He asked. Kai sighed.'' "Decepticon Cultist Leader Chen." [][][][][][][][] Jay held up his latest piece of work. "I present, the water plasma gun MK V."'' Nya attached it to her arm and nodded.'' "Thanks Jay."'' She said, Jay nodded.'' "Always happy to assist the team." He replied. "So..."'' He began, his optics glancing around.'' "Are you doing anything?"'' He asked. Nya blinked.'' "Not really, why?"'' Jays lowly sat down.'' "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together?"'' He replied. Nya chuckled.'' "That would be wonderful, so what did you have in mind?"'' Jay slowly stood.'' "I was wondering if you wanted to do something." [][][][][][][][] Lloyd stood tall, watching as his team gathered. "Good, you're all here."'' The screen lit up. The image of a bot wearing glasses, a small microscope lens on his right shoulder, a bot with a beard and head crest, someone in blue with orange details and a bot in red with two small horns appeared.'' "Lloyd Prime. Report." The bot in blue with orange detailing said. "Yes Sentinel Magnus. On our latest mission to the surface of Noodle has given us more worrying news."'' Lloyd began. The bot with the beard spoke.'' "Elaborate in more detail please Lloyd Prime."'' Lloyd nodded.'' "With all due respect, I believe it best that the three who were there explain. Alpha Trion."'' Alpha Trion nodded.'' "Kai, Nya, Skylor, please explain."'' Lloyd said. Kai nodded and stepped forward.'' "While on a reconnaissance mission, Nya and I encountered a bounty hunter."'' Sentinel Magnus blinked.'' "Please, don't waste our time with bounty hunters."'' Kai narrowed his optics.'' "If I may remind you Sentinel Magnus, I was ordered to report all my findings to the council. And if you've got a problem with it, then take it up with me face to face. Unless your afraid."'' Kai said before he heard laughter from behind him.'' "But, without Skylor, I would be on my way to the Decepticon Cultist Leader, Master Chen."'' Alpha Trion nodded, stroking his beard.'' "This is worrying news. The council shall debate what to do next. In the meantime, rest. Master Wu wouldn't want some of his best students to over do themselves."'' Kai nodded as the call ended.'' "I hate Sentinel. Who cares if he's temporary Magnus. I don't even want to take orders from him."'' Cole complained. Lloyd sighed before the computer spoke.'' "Inbound hostile contact approaching." Lloyd blinked. "P.I.X.E.L, identify."'' Kai turned fast from a computer and sat in the pilots chair.'' "Object identified as Decepticon Doomsday class capital ship." Notes * Kai and Ronin seem to know each other in the past. ** Further more, Ronin recognises Skylor and drops Chen's name. Hinting that Chen has a grudge against both Kai and Skylor. Why remains unknown at this point in time. * The Impulsive was named such on purpose. ** It's hinted that the ship is more then meets the eye. * Sentinel is a jerk. And it's reflected here even more so. So much so that Cole goes as far as to state that he doesn't want to take orders from Sentinel. * Doomsday class capital ships were the primary warships used by the Decepticons during the great war. * This story takes place sometime after Transformers Animated came to an end(It was cancelled :( * Chen is going to be the first villain that Team Ninja encounter. ** Overlord will make an appearance next chapter alongside Clouse and Morro * Kai is a war veteran and reflects another character who was a war veteran-Kup from the original 1984 cartoon series who often retold stories from the past. * Contact with Cybertron will be minimal as it isn't that important to the plot. * The title is a reference to a Wattpad story that I haven't updated in a while based upon high school called Samurai Ninja High where I made a Transformers reference with the use of Ninjaformers. Two characters of which I called Dragonus and Brute Samurai (Megatronous(The Fallen) and Bruticus Respectfully) Chapter 1 Lloyd widen his optics. "Battle stations. P.I.X.E.L, ready all weapons." Kai closed his optics. "Belay that, I'll deal with the threat myself."'' Lloyd blinked.'' "How? Kai typed into the computer. "Initialising remote ship control." P.I.X.E.L announced. The others blinked before the control panel Kai sat in retracted down into the ship. "Whoa, since when could The Impulsive do that?"'' Kai quickly replied.'' "it always could. We just haven't faced one of these bad boys in a while." Kai narrowed his optics. "Weapon systems activating. Power capacitors fully charged. Plasma turrets armed. Shields at full capacity."'' P.I.X.E.L said. Kai smirked as he retraced his faceplate.'' "Time to fight some Decepticons."'' Kai paused and glanced up.'' "Guys, if you could help maintain the ship while I'm fighting, that would be great." The Anaconda Morro watched from the bridge, his hands held behind him by two large Decepticons. Standing ahead of them was Close. "An Autobot ship. And the first to fall before my hands. Prepare The Anaconda for battle." He ordered. Morro blinked as he eyed the ship. The colouring, it was familiar to him. He knew it, he'd served aboard it. He chuckled. "Good luck. I know that ship. And you're going to loose this fight." Clouse turned fast. His purple optics scanning Morro closely. "I doubt it. The Anaconda is a Doomsday class capital ship. One of the symbols of the might held by the Decepticon Empire."'' Morro laughed. "My commanding officer may have something else to say." Clouse shook his head.'' "Sir, the Autobot ship is heading towards. It's weapons are primed as well."'' Clouse turned fast.'' "Fire all weapons." The Impulsive Lloyd watched as Kai piloted the ship. He knew the ship well, he'd used it before. And Lloyd knew that. When he asked about why his team hadn't got a ship. His answer was that his newest team member came with a ship. "Autobot signature detected aboard enemy warship." P.I.X.E.L said. Lloyd widen his eyes. "Cole, get Zane and meet me outside." The Anaconda He thought victory was at hand. But quickly realised that he was outmatched. "Sir, we've got three Autobots boarding."'' Clouse turned fast. His eyes sweeping over Morro.'' "Kill them."'' Morro laughed.'' "Good luck, they won't give up."'' Clouse chuckled before blaster fire caught his attention. Several of his men came flying onto the bridge.'' "Cyber Ninja."'' He said as Lloyd, Cole and Zane entered.'' "Stand down Decepticon. You're outmatched."'' Clouse laughed.'' "No, you are the ones who should stand down."'' Morro chuckled before he moved, taking out the guards and leaping over to Lloyd's side.'' "Clouse, you really should pay attention."'' He said as Clouse laughed. The four turned and ran.'' The Impulsive Kai watched as the Deception warship left. He placed a hand upon the ship. "We did it, we did it."'' He slowly raised, the pilots seat coming back to the surface of the bridge.'' "Kai, how were you not afraid?"'' Jay asked. Kai chuckled.'' "Jay, when you've seen what I have. And faced off against hoards of Decepticons, you learn to fear little."'' Jay blinked and stepped back.'' "Kai Major."'' Morro said as he stepped onto the bridge.'' "Morro, it's been a while."'' Jay blinked.'' "Major, you're a Major?" Kai laughed. "Back in the war, I was the leader of a squad of Autobots called Team Fire. Morro was among that squad. So was Ronin." Lloyd blinked as Cole turned to face Kai. "You fought during the war?"'' Cole asked. Kai nodded.'' "I thought it was clear that I was war veteran Cole. But I fought in many battles. I remember the we battled on Toxic Bog against the self titled Time Twins, Krux and Acronix and their Decepticon force, Team Vermillion."'' Lloyd blinked.'' "So how did you end up serving under me and not have a place on Cybertron leading the Elite Guard?"'' He asked. Kai sighed.'' "I requested that I be placed under your command. You have potential Prime, potential that I want to help you reach." Kai glanced at Morro. "Major, have you bumped into anyone else?"'' Morro asked. Kai sighed and shook his head.'' "Faith returned to Oni and Dragon, Ronin has turned to bounty hunting. And Harumi, I haven't heard from her for sometime." Morro nodded. "Mind if I join you guys for a while? Chen's really gunning down on those from Team Fire Major."'' He asked, question directed at Kai.'' "You'll have to ask Lloyd. He's in charge here."'' Kai replied.'' Darkness His purple, gold and black body sat upon a throne. Decepticon bodies piled upon each other to form a crude and gruesome chair. The new Emperor of Destruction was cunning. His mind always ticking, formulating evil plans. Red optics glowing brightly in the dimly lit chamber. He was The Overlord, a Decepticon that always waited for the right moment to strike. "Cryptor."'' He said, his voice was cold and rough, but darkness and cruelty was laced within it.'' "My lord."'' Replied one of his two right hand generals. The single red eye glowing brightly. Black, silver and purple glimmering in the light. His vice was robotic.'' "What can I do for you?"'' He finished. The Overlord smirked slightly.'' "I want a report from all my generals."'' Cryptor bowed and left quickly, leaving The Overlord to his chamber.'' Notes * The reason why Ronin and Kai know each other is revealed. Ronin was part of Kai's squad, Team Fire. ** Morro, Harumi and Faith were also part of this squad. ** It can be assumed that Skylor was also part of this squad. *** This cane be further evidenced by the fact that she also has a bounty upon her head. ** It's revealed that the members of Team Fire have a bounty upon there head. The next chapter will bring in another bounty hunter after the bounty. One who's, had a history with working for the Decepticons.(Hint, he shares the same body as Ronin does). Chen was the one who placed the bounty upon them. * Hints that The Impulsive is more then meets the eye(Get it, Transformers more then meets the eye...forget it.) ** Further more, Kai is tied to The Impulsive. Why will be revealed. * Morro has a good relationship with Kai. * Jay, like the others among Team Ninja, excluding Kai and Skylor, haven't faced a Decepticon before. This is the first time they've had to face one. * Faith and Harumi are named dropped. ** Krux, Acronix and the Vermillion are named dropped. *** Team Vermillion is the name of the Time Twin's squad. * The Overlord and Cryptor appear. This will not be the first time. They will appear every now and then until they slowly enter the light towards the later parts of the plot. ** Clouse appears for the first time with The Anaconda as his personal ship. * Team Ninja will all get body upgrades later on. One that's have unique features to help identify each of them. Currently working on Lloyd's new body.(They will be using other body types from the Autobots) * I do realise that have the things I'm saying are a foreign language, hence why I decided to keep contact with Cybertron minimal. Chapter 2 Noodle The sense of rain was near as he drove along. Beside him, a ghostly motorbike drove. The green shinning in the grey sky. Lloyd knew what things were like upon Noodle. But an Autobot signature had been detected close by. And he was sure he knew who it was. The others had split into teams. Kai remained upon the ship while Skylor went with Cole. Jay was with Nya. Zane had opted to remain behind with Kai and help run the ship. But also because of another project that he was helping Kai with. "So, when did you meet Kai?"'' Lloyd asked, breaking the silence as they drove along.'' "At Autobot Boot Camp, where we got our names. I'm sure you know why Kai was named."'' Morro replied. "No, I don't." Morro chuckled.'' "He was named because of his strong victorious outlook and his great recovery. As well as his fiery fire. Sargent Wu named him such according to all these things."'' Morro explained, the two quickly shifting forms as they came to a stop.'' "Sargent Wu, you mean Master Wu, the new head of the Cyber Ninja Corps?"'' Lloyd asked in confusion.'' "Yeah, him. Know he personally trained Kai himself. Knew why Kai's spark was so unique, like yours and mine."'' Lloyd nodded as Morro explained. "Those who come from Ninjago, we don't come to be like those back on our origin world of Cybertron. No, we grow more like the Humans on Earth do." "So, why does Kai act differently about ''The Impulsive?"'' Lloyd asked. His green optics watching Morro.'' "It isn't my place to tell you."'' The two suddenly came to a stop.'' "Morro, what a surprise."'' Ronin said, Morro narrowed his optics.'' "Feelings not mutual Ronin. Now spill, why are you a bounty hunter?"'' Ronin laughed.'' "Not my place to tell. And even if I could, I wouldn't. Mind Chen does have a large bounty upon your head."'' Morro rolled his optics and replied.'' "Figures, considering Lockdown already handed me over to Clouse once before." "You again!"'' Exclaimed Nya as she and Jay arrived on the scene. The two shifting from their car forms to robot mode.'' "Nya, younger sister of Kai. Just so you know, only the members of Team Fire have a bounty upon their head."'' Ronin said, Jay narrowed his optics.'' "Why don't you just give up. We all know you're a member of Kai's squad."'' Ronin chuckled.'' "I see you've been informed well, but Kai Major, he has the second largest bounty upon his head, second only to Skylor." The Impulsive "How do you feel Pixel?"'' Kai asked. Pixel(Prime Intelligence Xiphoid Engagement Lifeform) blinked her green optics.'' "I feel perfect Major. It's good to have a body again."'' Kai nodded as Zane blinked.'' "But our comrades have encountered the target."'' She finished.'' "Then let's get down there and help them out. Autobots, transform and full afterburners ahead!"'' Kai announced as he shifted form. Pixel and Zane behind him.'' Noodle Ronin blinked his optics, he held strong, he was outnumbered. The sound of engines soon caught his attention. "Ronin, end this charade at once!"'' Kai yelled as he landed before him. His optics sweeping over Ronin.'' "I know why you're doing this. But it won't work. And I'm still your commanding officer."'' Ronin blinked,'' "Why?"'' He asked, Kai smirked.'' "You were ordered to do so by Sentinel Magnus. And tell me, do you really want to listen to that scrapheap?"'' Ronin blinked.'' "I don't really want to."'' Kai nodded. "And neither do we. But I can give you orders too. And I answer to Alpha Trion. You know that. Now come back with us. Alpha Trion will defend you from Sentinel when he hears about this." Ronin sighed.'' "But sentinel..."'' Kai halted him.'' "IS a fool, he as no brain and goes by the book. That hasn't gotten him anywhere. And the Decepticons are up to something." Ronin nodded. "I see, but my mission was given to me by Sentinel."'' Kai shook his head.'' "No, I'm giving you new orders. Also, Sentinel didn't talk with the council about your mission. So as far as they're concerned, you have no mission. But also, I think Sentinel's jealous of us Ninjago folks and wants to give us a bad name."'' Ronin stood tall and nodded.'' "Yes Kai Major. "Four of my targets gathered in one place. Makes my job a whole lot easier."'' Kai turned fast. A multi-coloured Cybertronian stood. Red optics narrowed, a hook for his right hand.'' "Lockdown."'' Kai replied before stepping back, Ronin, Morro and Skylor behind him.'' "Kai Major. One of the best students in the Cyber Ninja Corps. A shame you'll be dead soon. Mind, your Flaming Katana would make a nice addition to my personal arsenal."'' Kai chuckled.'' "Good luck. Pixel, get over here." Pixel leapt in next to Skylor. "Guys, let's bring out an old friend."'' The five quickly leapt into the air. Kai took the centre, shifting his body into a torso. Skylor and Pixel shifting into arms while Ronin and Morro shifted into legs.'' "Five power combination Firefighter!"'' Firefighter yelled. Standing tall before Lockdown.'' "Now this is interesting."'' Lockdown said, optics sweeping over the behemoth before him.'' "But that won't stop me from collecting my bounty." Firefighter quickly drew his sword. "You are outmatched bounty hunter."'' He said, his voice echoing with the voices of Kai, Skylor, Pixel, Morro and Ronin. His sword quickly ignited with fire, Firefighter's visor glowed brightly with green.'' "Leave now or face the consequences."'' Lockdown narrowed his optics before taking a fighting stance.'' "Bring it"'' He said.'' Notes * Lockdown appears for the first time in this chapter, he will vanish next chapter and never be seen again * Team Fire is just full of combiners. ** Skyfighter, Firefighter, what next, a Combiner with all of Team Fire part it. * Pixel wasn't always a computer system. She now has a body again * Notes at how those who come from Ninjago are different to others. * Why Ronin was a bounty hunter is revealed. He was ordered by Sentinel to do so. ** More insults thrown at Sentinel * Insults thrown at Sentinel so far *# Cole hates him. *# Kai threatens Sentinel *# Kai called him a scrapheap * How Kai obtained his name is revealed and why he was named as such. The rest were named in a similar fashion Chapter 3 Noodle Firefighter charged forward, his towering form casting a shadow over Lockdown. He swung downwards, Lockdown leapt to the side, the ground split from the impact of the sword. Rock hitting all over the place. Firefighter turned his head and fired a blast from his weapons. Lockdown sidestepped before getting hit in the side by Lloyd who'd drawn his Energy Bow. Lockdown narrowed his optics. Cole was quick to form his Quake Hammer, Zane held his Ice Shurikens, Jay grabbed his Lightning Nunchucks while Nya armed her Water Plasma Gun on her right arm and aimed at Lockdown. "You're outnumbered Lockdown. Leave and never come after us."'' Lloyd said. Lockdown slowly stood up. "Perhaps. But if this bounty will result in me going offline, I see no point in pursuing it." Lockdown replied as he quickly shifted form and raced away. Firefighter separated and Kai spoke.'' "He'll be back. But for now, we need to hunt down Chen and figure out what he's up to."'' Lloyd nodded in agreement.'' "Indeed. If Lockdown indicates anything, you lot are a high target. What caused Chen to place the bounty in the first place?"'' Kai sighed.'' "Not here, back on the ship."'' Lloyd nodded.'' The Impulsive Kai slowly sat down, his optics sweeping over the others. "During the Great War, my team and I were sent to fight here on Noodle..." Noodle-Sometime during the Great War "Team, this is one of the most important missions yet."'' Kai said. His team, formed from Skylor, Ronin, Morro, Faith, Pixel and Harumi, gathered.'' "We've gotten word that the Decepticon Cultists are operating here, preparing to summon the deity of myth called Unicron."'' Faith blinked.'' "The Chaos Bringer."'' Kai nodded.'' "Our mission is like every other. Take them down, and do it hard." Morro raised his head. "And what would we do if they outnumber us?"'' Kai smiled. "If things come down to it. Our secret weapon will come into play." Morro nodded.'' "Now, lets get to work. Transform and full afterburners ahead!"'' Kai yelled.'' The group came to a stop quickly. Optics shifting over the Cultists. "Autobots, attack pattern beta."'' Kai said as he drew his Flaming Katana. Leaping forward, Kai sliced down upon the nearest Decepticon. Spinning fast, he sliced down another. He quickly shifted his position, dodging a strike from the enemy. He glanced to his side to see Morro holing his ground.'' Morro held his sword tightly, slicing and gunning down Decepticons as they came. His Ghost Blast and Sanctuary Sword proving useful in the fight. He sidestepped a foe and sliced him down. His optics drawn over the field. The enemy was vast, but Faith had faced down more in her time. She held her crossbow and used it with ease. The Faithful Crossbow, is was what she called it. She gunned down the Decepticons as they came. Never showing fear. But even she had her doubts about how this would turn out. She glanced over at the remaining members of their squad. They too, were holding their ground. But for how long? She didn't know. Skylor slowly bumped into Kai. The two glanced at each other and with a nod, they leapt right into a hoard of Decepticons. Showing no fear, only determination, they faced them down. She swung her Amber Katana with skill. A natural elegance that she'd created over time. Slowly backing up, she noted that Kai had also backed up. They were outnumbered greatly. But they still had a card to play. And she knew that Kai would play it when the time was right. "We're outnumbered Major!"'' Morro yelled from across the field. Kai narrowed his optics.'' "Transform and converge on me and Skylor. It's time to pull out our secret weapon."'' Skylor smiled as she grabbed Kai's hand. Ronin, Morro, Faith, Harumi and Pixel all transformed and raced towards them.'' "UNITE!"'' Kai yelled, his body merging with Skylor's to form a torso, orange and red blending together to create a smooth body. Faith and Harumi quickly shifted their bodies, forming arms to which attached to the torso. Pixel quickly shifted her body, form a crotch and upper thighs. Ronin and Morro formed the legs.'' "Seven power combination FLAMETHROWER!"'' Flamethrower yelled as he towered over the Decepticons. Blue optics sweeping over the Cultists.'' "Operation: Eradication"'' Flamethrower announced as he held up a large crossbow. Firing a bolt, he sent three Decepticons into the air. He quickly advanced forward, gaining the advantage. Soon, he grabbed a sword, the colours of his various components made up the hilt. He swung, sending a large group of Decepticons flying.'' "What is all this racket?"'' Chen asked as he stepped outside. His mouth shutting closed rapidly as Flamethrower threw one of his larger brutes into a wall.'' "Operation: Takedown"'' Flamethrower said, breaking into a run as he eyed down Chen. Chen widen his optics before shifting form and taking to the sky. Flamethrower ignored him, smashing into the building before he began decimating those inside. Chen quickly fled, Clouse not far behind him.'' Notes * The full complement of Team Fire is revealed. Team Fire is composed of Kai, Skylor, Ronin, Morro, Faith, Harumi and Pixel. ** They also have an unknown amount of Combiners. *** Team Fire combiners so far ***# Skyfighter-Kai, Skylor and Nya ***# Firefighter-Kai, Skylor, Ronin, Morro and Pixel ***# Flamethrower-Kai, Skylor, Ronin, Morro, Pixel, Harumi and Faith *** The way Flamethrower speaks is a direct reference to Soundwave who always said something along these lines when deploying one of his minions. "Ravage, eject. Operation: Scout" * Chen appears for the first time after being mentioned in the past chapters. * Why Chen placed the bounty on Team Fire is revealed. * Unicron is named dropped. He doesn't exist within the Animated universe, same with his brother, Primus. But I decided to have him as a myth, giving Chen something to aim towards. ** More on Unicron, he is the devil of Transformers. He could be compared to the Oni or The Overlord. He is required to exist for the balance between Order and Chaos(Good and Evil). He is also able to traverse the Multiverse. In terms of power, don't mess with him, you'll regret it. Even the Oni and The Overlord would think twice before messing with him. * Team Fire is ruthless and skilled. ** Known weapons so far *** Flaming Katana-Kai *** Amber Katana-Skylor *** Water Plasma Gun-Nya *** Lightning Nunchucks-Jay *** Ice Shurikens-Zane *** Energy Bow-Lloyd *** Quake Hammer-Cole *** Faithful Crossbow-Faith *** Ghost Blaster-Morro *** Sanctuary Sword-Morro Chapter 4 The Impulsive-Present Lloyd widen his optics and spoke. "You took down Chen's force once before."'' Kai nodded.'' "Indeed. It makes sense that he would seel vengeance upon us. Only thing is, we've changed."'' Kai said as he leaned back.'' "Indeed we have Kai."'' Skylor said as she sat down next to him. "Well, let's hunt down Chen." Lloyd said as he stood up.'' Kai slowly stood and turned to face the others. "Chen is obsessed with the Anacondrai Troop from the Great War. He'll have trained his force brutally for the next encounter with us."'' Jay blinked and spoke.'' "The Anacondrai Troop, weren't they destroyed during the Battle for Iacon?"'' Kai nodded.'' "They were. Such brutality displayed by them."'' Cole swept the room."How do you know?" ''Kai sighed. "The Anacondrai Troop were brutal. But my team, we were used to harsh and brutal foes. A timely assist from an Omega Sentinel gave us the edge to defeat them."'' Kai closed his optics as he remembered the devastation brought during the battle.'' "Omega Sentinel. The secret weapon that allowed us to win the war. How many are left?"'' Kai shook his head at Jay's question.'' "Two, the flagship of the Elite Guard, The Steelhaven, bonded to Ultra Magnus. And Omega Supreme, the one returned to service not so long ago, he is bonded to Arcee and Ratchet."'' The group eye each other closely. "I've got a signal from Ronin. He's found one of Chen's outposts." Pixel said. Lloyd nodded.'' "Autobots, transform and roll for it." Noodle Zugu stood tall as his men walked about. Narrowing his optics, he remained still. ''"Any sign of the Autobots?" He asked suddenly, turning to face one of his men. Red optics burning straight into him.'' "No sir." The trooper replied. Zugu smirked "Good, Master Chen wouldn't like it if any Autobots managed to learn what he was planning." Ronin smirked as Team Ninja came to a stop and shifted form. "What is it Ronin?"'' Kai asked as he stepped forward.'' "Zugu, one of Chen's inner circle."'' Lloyd sighed and then spoke.'' "Kai, I'm placing you in charge until Chen's defeated."'' Kai nodded.'' "Ok."'' Kai turned to face the building before them.'' Kai observed the area for a few minutes before turning around. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. Cole, take Jay and Nya and head down the right, Lloyd, take Zane and Pixel and go down the left, Ronin, head with Cole, Morro, go with Lloyd. Skylor, you and I are headed down the centre."'' Lloyd and Cole nodded before heading out with their squad members. Skylor quickly stood next to Kai.'' "Are you sure this'll work?"'' She asked. Kai blinked before he slowly moved his hand to his back.'' "I don't know. But I'd rather die fighting then die like a coward."'' He replied. His hand igniting his Flaming Katana. Skylor was quick to grab her Amber Katana.'' "Let's do this as a team."'' Kai said, leaping over the edge and down towards the ground.'' Zugu blinked before he turned to face the sudden sound. "Autobots. All men, full alert."'' He said, rushing to grab his Anacondrai Blade and stand ready.'' "Decepticons, do not let them enter the tower!"'' He yelled as he came to a stop at his placement. He eyed Kai closely as he came forward.'' "Zugu. I do hope you plan on fighting. Because I could really use the exercise."'' Kai said as he came to a stop, holding his Flaming Katana at the ready. Skylor quickly came to a stop next to him.'' "You're really not looking so good Zugu. Did you spend too much time worshiping in the dark?"'' Zugu narrowed his optics and spoke.'' "Do not insult me Skylor. I would kill you had Master Chen not have a use for you both."'' Kai shook his head and stepped forward.'' "You do realise that you're outmatched right?"'' He said. Zugu grinned.'' "I have a troop of men to command Major, you, you only have one to command." Kai rolled his optics. "Skylor isn't the only one I have to command. Perhaps you should know. Or are you just a dumb brute who doesn't understand tactics or strategy?"'' Zugu shook with rage at the insult Kai had just thrown at him. Swinging fast, he brought his Anacondrai Blade down, smashing into the ground below Kai's feet.'' Kai smirked and winked at Lloyd who gave a small nod and moved inside the building. ''"I hope you're not hiding something important inside Zugu, because fi you are. Then you're in big trouble with your boss." Zugu blinked and glanced back before he widen his optics.'' "You sneaky Autobot filth." Notes * Zugu, a member of Chen's inner circle appears. ** Chen's inner circle so far **# Clouse **# Zugu * Weapons introduced this chapters ** Anacondrai Blade * Kai calls Zugu a dumb brute * A history lesson that introduces the Omega Sentinel's, Two of which are named. ** Omega Supreme and the Omega Sentinel that turned into the Elite Guards flagship. * Zugu doesn't like Kai. Characters Animated Zane Body 2.PNG|Zane's second body-Not yet in effect. Animated Faith.PNG|Faith Animated Cole Body 2.PNG|Cole's second body-Not yet in effect Animated Skylor Body 2.PNG|Skylor's second body-Not yet in effect Animated Jay Body 2.PNG|Jay's second body-Not yet in effect Animated Nya Body 2.PNG|Nya's second body-Not yet in effect Animated Kai Body 2.PNG|Kai's second body-Not yet in effect Animated Lloyd Body 2.PNG|Lloyd's second body-Not yet in effect Animated Chen.PNG|Chen Animated Ronin.PNG|Ronin Animated Morro.PNG|Morro's first body(Used during the Great War)-Prologue-N/A Animated The Overlord.PNG|Temporary Body Animated Cole.PNG|Cole's first body-Prologue-N/A Animated Zane.PNG|Zane's first body-Prologue-N/A Animated Skylor.PNG|Skylor's first body(Used during the Great War)-Prologue-N/A Animated Jay.PNG|Jay's first body-Prolouge-N/A Animated Nya.PNG|Nya's first body-Prologue-N/A Animated Kai.PNG|Kai's first body(Used during the Great War)-Prologue-N/A Animated Lloyd.PNG|Lloyd's first body-Prologue-N/A Animated WU.PNG|Master Wu Arcee.JPG|Arcee Alpha Trion.JPG|Alpha Trion Sentinel Prime.JPG|Sentinel Magnus Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet Cliffjumper.jpg|Cliffjumper Perceptor.jpg|Perceptor Lockdown.jpg|Lockdown Omega Supreme.jpg|Omega Supreme The Steelhaven-Sigma Supreme.jpg|''The Steelhaven'' (Sigma Supreme) Ultra Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions Category:Galvatream's universe